A Prince Among Rubble
by VegeXKaka
Summary: Vegeta is in an abusive relationship, but he doesn't believe that his life can get any better. Can Goku convince him otherwise?
1. The Betrayal

Author: VegeXKaka

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta

Warnings: yaoi, abuse, angst, profanity.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Published: 31st of July, 2010

**Flash backs**

'_Anything italic is a thought from whoever's point of view it is.' _

**Chapter One- The Betrayal **

Goku's POV.

Lazily rolling over, Goku awoke to the unusual sound of a bottle hitting the floor. Sitting up, he glared at the empty brown bottle of whiskey for having the audacity to bring him back into the pathetic excuse of an existence that some dare call his life.

Sighing, he decided he was wasting one of the few glares he'd given on an empty bottle and reluctantly looked away.

He was able to assume it was later in the afternoon, seeing as the sun was up in all its glory, making the mere thought of falling back to sleep thoroughly impossible. The rays of light sparkled off the snowflakes as they fell gracefully to the already white ground.

Carefully, he slid his legs over the side of the bed, trying to prevent any sudden movements and therefore worsening his hangover. Slowly working his way into a standing position his eyes caught a white piece of the paper on the floor next to his bed. Bending down, he gently picked it up. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. 

**flash back of the previous night**

Goku carelessly picked up the present from the passenger seat, spreading the unique aroma throughout his car.

_'Red roses, Chichi's favourite!'_

Glancing at the digital clock on the dashboard, he put the bundle under his arm and hastily made his way towards the door of the restaurant he was meeting his girlfriend at.

She'd called his apartment this afternoon and asked him if he was free that evening. Of course without hesitation, he told her that he always had time for his favourite girl. Immediately after hanging up the phone he called his friends and cancelled his sparing plans that evening.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by high pitched voice, "Good day sir. Do you have a reservation?"

He looked up to see a blonde woman in a waiter's uniform looking at him expectantly, "uh..."

"Over here Goku!"

Tilting his head slightly he spotted his beautiful girlfriend walking toward them. She looked stunning. Personally he always preferred men, but she was something else. Her black dress elegantly hugged her feminine curves, showing off her swaying hips which hypnotised the wandering eye of anyone man who looked her way. The trim of her dress exposed enough of her thighs to tease, but leaving much to the imagination. Her black hair was down instead of in its usual bun, leaving the stands to seductively flow down her exposed shoulder and back. There was no doubt she was the most stunning woman in the room.

"Hey Chichi, you look absolutely amazing!" he said while bending over to kiss her check.

"Thanks, you do too." She said with a small smile, but he didn't miss the look that passed through her eyes. A sort of sadness mixed with something else. Was it loss? No... Regret? Was she regretting asking him to this fancy restaurant? He knew that sometimes he embarrassed her in public, but then why did she ask him to meet her here?

"Come, let's sit down." She said, gently taking his arm and leading him back to the table.

Once they were seated her eyes settled on the buddle under his arm. "Is that for me?"

Following her eyes he noticed he was still holding the roses.

"Uh... Oh right!" He laughed, putting his hand on the back of his head and flashing his trademark Son grin. He held the roses towards her and once the shock passed from her features she hesitantly took them.

'_Okay it's no_w _or never'_

"Chichi, there are twelve roses in that bunch. Eleven of them are real, one is fake" Tenderly, he grabbed the hand that wasn't currently holding the roses and focused on it, running through the speech he practiced. "I wanted to think of a proper way to tell you how I feel, and you know I'm not very smart, but Chichi, I promise to love until the last one of these roses' withers and dies. In you I have found happiness and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me."

Taking a breath, he took a chance looked up from her hand and was surprised to see the last thing he expected. She looked like she was about to throw up. She jerked her hand from in between his and started sobbing violently. Confused, he stood up.

"Chichi...?" He asked, his voice thick with the concern he was feeling.

"Oh, Goku, why'd you have to go and make this so hard?"

"Make what hard Chichi?" He asked while subconsciously tilting his head in curiosity.

She took a deep before starting "I'm pregnant..."

"Well that's great!" He interrupted. His concern quickly replaced by joy.

"Goku, it's not yours." Suddenly his world had been pulled from under his feet. Stepping back, he tried to process what she was telling him.

"I've been sleeping with one of your friends."

_'I didn't know friends slept with the woman you love' _He thought coldly.

"I was going to wait until after dinner to tell you."

'_How considerate' _

"I'm breaking up with you. I did love you! I swear I did! But I just don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry..."

'_Oh well it's alright now, cause she's sorry'_

Then she stood up, used the folded napkin previously placed on her lap to dry her tear. Then without another word, she left him standing like a fool in front of a restaurant of people. Their eye's on him like a hawks on its prey. Taking in every emotion and movement like it was a reality TV show, only there to entertain them at his expense.

Trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall, he reached out and picked up the roses, before turning and leaving.

**Flash back ends** 

He roughly wiped the tears from his eyes and after taking one more look he rips the old photo of him and Chichi into tiny pieces.

'_Serves her right, that lying little...'_

He looked down as his thoughts were abruptly stopped by a loud rumbling sound.

"Guess I should have some breakfast!"

After fixing some eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, pancakes, French toast, and juice he sat down and starting aggressively shoving the food into his mouth.

_'See I don't need her! I can do everything on my own. But what am I suppose to do with my day now that she's gone?'_

Like an answer to his thoughts, the phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" 

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Moving On

Author: VegeXKaka

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta

Warnings: yaoi, abuse, angst, profanity.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Published: 1st of August, 2010

**Flash backs**

_'Anything italic is a thought from whoever's point of view it is.' _

**Chapter Two – Moving On**

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly, not actually sure if the phone had indeed rung, or if he had imagined it as he was shoving food into his mouth.

"Hey Goku, It's me Yamcha..."

"Oh! Hey how are you?" He interrupted, smiling into the phone.

"Uh... pretty good. Goku, we need to talk."

"Okay! I was actually just wondering what I was going to do today and then you called! Isn't that funny? Oh, I have a great idea! How about you meet me at the lake! We can talk as much as you want, then we can skate on the ice!"

"Alright, it's probably better that we speak face to face anyway..." he said with a hint of fear that Goku naively disregarded.

"Great! I'll meet you at our spot in 15 minutes." And with that he hung up the phone and started making his way to the den when he stopped.

_'Chichi isn't going to clean up my messes anymore. She always told me that she did it because I couldn't. Well I'll just have to prove her wrong!'_

Stubbornly, he took the fairly large pile of breakfast dishes and placed them in the sink. A few scrubs later and the dishes were cleaned to his standards. Smirking proudly, Goku turned and made his way back to the den to locate his skates.

It wasn't until that moment that he actually, really, observed his apartment. To be brutally honest it was a total disaster. There were empty bottles from the previous night scattered across the wooden floor, cloths carelessly tossed around, and he was already running low on food.

Sighing, he put all that in the back of his mind for the moment, and continued with the task at hand.

After an excruciating five minutes of searching, leaving him covered in dust and grime, he found his skates under a pile of cloths. Laughing nervously to himself, he threw them in a brown bag and made his way out the door, down the stairs, and to the street.

The streets of West City were crowded like usual, despite the harsh wind blowing snow in all directions. After coordinating his way through the clusters of people, he'd finally made his way to the park.

Out of habit he looked both ways, checking for the occasional nosey person, before making his way through the bushes. The hidden path through the woods looked the same as it did when he and his friends had originally cleared it.

Only the five of them who were there 9 years ago knew about the path: Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Chichi, and him.

_'Though I don't think we are going to be seeing much of Chichi from now on.'_ The thought still brought a sharp pain to his heart, but at the same time he was happy to be rid of her constant yelling and negative attitude.

Coming to the clearing at the end of the path leading to the lake, he stopped and took a deep breath.

_'What a beautiful day.'_

Looking forward he noticed a bag sitting in the snow. Curiously, he bent down and took in the scent. Within seconds he had most positively determined that it did NOT belong to Yamcha. The scent was husky, with a hint of spice and tobacco. He could already feel himself getting hard.

"Can I help you?"

Startled by the deep voice, Goku jumped back "I'm sorry! I was looking for my friend!"

"Well I can promise you that they're not in my bag." The voice sarcastically relied.

Giggling, Goku looked up at the man. What he saw literally took his breath away. Standing before him was a smaller, well built man. He had a pair of ebony eyes with a matching coloured unique hair style that stood upright. He was dressed in tight dark jeans, a thin white shirt that revealed his washboard abs, and an expensive looking black leather jacket.

"Yeah, I'm sorry... I'm Goku by the way!" he said while flashing a kind smile and putting out his hand.

"Vegeta" said the man, shaking his hand.

"Wow what a great name! Do you live around here?"

"Yeah actually I just moved here from the other side of town." Said Vegeta with a shrug 

"That's great! How would you like it if showed you around this side?" Goku found himself starring at the snowflakes that had attached themselves to Vegetas eyelashes.

_'Stunning...'_

"Actually I have to go now..."

"What about tonight then? Just give me your number." said Goku persistently

_'I just meet him and I already feel drawn to him. I have to get to know him better.'_

"Please..." he said while flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"Well... alright, pass your phone" replied Vegeta with a sigh.

Goku was jumping with joy while he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and practically shoved it into the man's gloved hand.

"Here, I added my number to your contacts, but I really do have to go now." Grabbing his bag Vegeta started to walk away.

"Okay! I'll call you tonight!" he yelled after him, a smiling making its way onto his face.

"You'll call who tonight?"

"Hey Yamcha, Oh I was just talking to this guy I just meet! He's great! You should have seen..."

"Goku we need to talk about Chichi."

"Chichi who?" Asked Goku while he put his phone back into his pocket

"You're ex-girlfriend, the one who's pregnant with my child..." Yamcha said while taking a couple steps back.

"Oh... you're the one sleeping with her? Do you want her?"

"What?" shocked wouldn't come close to explaining how Yamcha felt.

"Do. You. Want. Her?" asked Goku a little more coldly

"Well I mean she is pregnant with my child..." replied Yamcha, who was looking a little scared.

"Then you can have her!" Smiling, Goku looked in the direction Vegeta had walked off towards

"Wait, so we're cool?"

"Yes Yamcha. We're cool." Goku gave his friend a quick hug, and waved, before making his way back towards his apartment to prepare for tonight. 

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

I know that took FOREVER right?  
I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this... but I decided to figure it out later ;)  
I will update sooner this time I promise! (:


	3. A New Beginning

Author: VegeXKaka

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta

Warnings: yaoi, abuse, angst, profanity.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Published: 1st of August, 2010

**Flash backs**

'_Anything italic is a thought from whoever's point of view it is.' _

**Chapter 3- A New Beginning**

Goku's POV

"So how did you like the movie?" I asked as we strolled out of the theatre. It was dark now, probably about ten. The street lights gave a sort of glow to Vegetas leather jacket, and the stars were reflecting in his eyes making them shine. He looked stunning, but I definitely wasn't the only one that thought so. It was starting to get uncomfortable how many people would stare at him as we walked down the snowy sidewalk. I was definitely more than a little jealous.

'_And he's not even mine to be possessive of.'_

"It was nice... a little slow though." He added the last part quietly and I couldn't help but notice that he flinched slightly after he said it.

"Yeah I thought so too. I probably should have picked an action movie but Chichi said it was wrong to take someone out to anything but romance unless they were the one who asked you to see something of another sort." I couldn't help rolling my eyes slightly at the thought of all the times I begged her to let me take her to something else.

"Chichi...? Is that your girlfriend?"

'_Opps did I say that last part out loud?' _

I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head with my hand, "Oh um... actually she's my ex-girlfriend, has been for a full day now."

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't know." He replied looking at the ground, the look didn't suit him. He walked with a sort of authority that you could just feel in the air, and every now and then during the evening he would talk with it too. But most of the time he would act like he is now, where he seemed almost... well scared. It almost seemed like something had just scared the fire right out of him.

"Of course you didn't, I hadn't told you yet. That's not your fault." I said with a reassuring smile which seemed to work because after looking me in the eye he seemed to loosen a little.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" even if he only did loosen for a second. To be perfectly honest he was so uptight now that he looks the same as I imagine a rabbit would feel during hunting session.

"Actually I have a boyfriend..." Vegeta replied as his checks started to turn a little red.

I didn't know you could feel so much excitement and distrait at the same time.

'_I don't need to worry about him not liking guys anymore, but he's also not available... he looks so cute when he's blushing...' _

"Yeah I don't really understand woman, I've always been more attracted to men. How long have you two been going out for now?" I asked trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. If they just started going out a little while ago then there might be some hope for me yet.

Vegeta paused for a moment as he thought before saying, "Um... a couple of years now. Probably about seven years. Wow! Has it really been that long?" He looked genuinely surprised and I could help but notice he also looked quite sad.

"Wow Chichi and I were only together for five years but it felt like forever. You two must really be in love to have been together for such a long time" As hard as I tried I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice. The thought of never having this man seemed to take all purpose out of my life.

I don't think he noticed though because when I glanced over after I realized he hadn't replied he was staring forward, a cold look on his face. He didn't look like he was going to reply anytime soon so I decided to keep talking.

"Um... how did you two meet?" I asked hoping to continue the conversation.

"I... I don't remember..." He replied quietly, his expression unreadable as he looked across the street at nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't be asking you questions like this when I've only known you for..." I started saying.

"Its fine" he interrupted "It's just a long story and I would have to leave out a lot if I told you, so you might not really understand it anyway" he shrugged.

"I have time for a story, and I know a great Italian restaurant about 15 minutes from here if you're up for it."

"Well aren't you a persistent man," Vegeta replied with a smirk "I suppose I have time. My boyfriend's actually out of town."

"I thought you just moved here?"

"We did."

"Well if he's not sticking around then why did you move down here?" I asked curiously.

"I'm actually going to school here. He doesn't think I'm going to go anywhere with it but said that I can move down here and he'll pay for everything if I don't bitch about him not being around all the time." He replied while pushing a gloved hand threw his ebony hair. A couple pieces of snow fell and I watched as it made its way to the street.

I frowned; already I had a personal reason for not like this man.

'_Well other than the fact that he's with Vegeta.'_

"That's a horrible thing to say. If I was with you I would spend every moment with you."

"No you wouldn't" he said bluntly while lazily kicking a can out of his way.

I stopped abruptly and grabbed his arm, "Listen I don't know what anyone else has told you but I need you to forget about that now. I've known you less than a day and already you're one of the most important people in my life. You're smart and quick and strong and unbelievably beautiful... and so much more... stop doubting yourself."

I immediately let go when I realized what I was doing. His eyes were huge and the arm I had in my hand was shaking violently.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, I swear!"

"No, no it's fine. I just wasn't expecting that" he replied while straightening his jacket.

He didn't look at me though, he just continued walking in the direction we were headed before I had grabbed him.

"How much farther is this place?"

"Actually, we're here" I replied with a smile.

That's it for chapter three (:


	4. The Truth

Author: VegeXKaka

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta

Warnings: yaoi, abuse, angst, profanity.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Published: 1st of August, 2010

**Flash backs**

'_Anything italic is a thought from whoever's point of view it is.'_

**Chapter 4- The Truth**

Goku's POV

"Wow I've never known anyone to eat anywhere near as much as me!" I stated with a laugh.

"Likewise, at least not since I was home."

"Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he mumbled while passively pushing leftovers around his plate.

"Sure I will," I replied encouragingly.

"No, you won't. Trust me."

"Come on, it's not like you're from another planet or anything," I gave a short giggle until shot me a glare, "Oh... well then what are you doing here?"

"I was taken away from my planet by a dictator, and to be honest I'm not even sure that it's around anymore."

"Oh..." I too suddenly found my plate very interesting.

'_Think of something to say!'_

"Well, why would they take you away?" I decided to ask.

"You could say I'm... someone of importance, or at least my father is, or was..."

'_Shit! Don't make him feel bad!'_

"What was it like there... on your planet?" I tried asking.

"Oh it was great!" he said looking up at me, "it was warmer than it is here, but it was so beautiful! The sky was a blood red, the plants we had were more of a golden colour, and the animals were A LOT larger than the ones here. I can't really remember all the details though, I was seven the last time I saw it but I remember..."

"Seven! You were taken when you were seven? Where did they take you? How long were you there for? How did you get away?" I started asking all the questions that came to mind, leaning forward in my seat awaiting the answers.

He gave a sigh before saying, "yes, I was seven. And they brought me to a huge ship that I would describe as sort of similar to one of your military camps, but a lot worse. They had training grounds, sleeping courters and such, but the training was brutal, and weakness wasn't acceptable. It was dark there, and very cold, a horrible place to grow up in. I was fifteen when I left so I suppose that means I was there for... eight years. I changed a lot over those years, and to be honest I didn't think I was ever going to get away, but I was saved from that hell by my current boyfriend."

"Wow..." I leaned back in my chair, trying to take everything in.

"I know it's all hard to believe, but if I was going to make something up I'm sure it'd be a lot better than that," he replied with a smirk.

"No, I believe you. What would you get out of lying to someone you've barely known for a day?"

"A good laugh I suppose," he said, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

We sat in silence for a while before he suddenly asked, "so what about you. What's your story?"

"Oh it's nothing like that. I was found as a baby by a kind, older man, who raised me. He died though when I was little. Then I meet a man who taught me how to fight, and along with him, I made a lot of other friends. One of them, named Bulma, introduced me to a girl named Chichi, who as you know I ended up dating. Well, that is up until last night."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? Why did you break up?"

"She was sleeping with my best friend."

"Oh I'm sorry..." he said, looking at his plate again.

"Don't be, I'm not sorry. They say when one door in your life closes, another opens," I smiled at him as I waved the waiter over to pay the check.

"I really wish we could split the check..."

"Don't worry about it!" I said smiling, "besides, Chichi's paying for it!" I said while pulling the credit card to the account that Chichi and I use to share.

"Oh, well, I guess it's alright then," he said with a smirk.

After paying we got up and walked outside. It had stopped snowing and the sky was completely clear of clouds, the full moon shining brightly through the darkness.

I looked over to see Vegeta staring at it as I had been seconds prior. "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye; the dark orbs appeared to be debating on something, before he began walking away.

"Hey! Wait! Let me walk you home!" I yelled as I started to chase after him.

"Don't bother; I know the way from here."

"I thought you were new..." I argued, finally catching up to him.

"I am, just take my word for it," he replied without glancing at me.

"Oh... well will I see you again?" I asked hopefully as I stopped walking.

"I'm sure of it," he said with a smile, continuing forward before turning a couple streets down.

I smiled looking up at the moon again, _'and so long Chichi.'_


End file.
